100 things
by Sam74
Summary: (I suck at summarises) 100 things you shouldn't let the dex holders do and the result. Rated T for language and just to be safe.


100 things you shouldn't let the Dex Holders do

AN: Hi. This was very, very unplanned for. I just got really board and then I got this Idea of what disastrous things would happen if we let our good friends from pokespe do whatever they want. So I don't know who going to do this disclaimer so I'll just choose randomly. (Chooses piece of paper with name on it from a hat) and…. Red's doing the disclaimer!

Red: Why are you doing this fic?

Me: Is it a bad thing?

Red: Sam74 dosen't own pokemon, only the crazy things were going to do. (I'm getting concern about her mental health.)

Me: Let's get this party started (insert slightly crazed smile)

* * *

a political leader(president)

"Mr. President, there's an emergency meeting!" yelled the very organized secretary. "Send Silver there in my place." said the president lazily as he took a sip from his coffee and stared out a large window in his office. "Also sir, you have two big speeches and several interviews." said the secretary in a more annoyed voice. "Yeah, can you cancel or reschedule them or whatever." yawned the president who logged on to one of his thirty social media accounts. "What are you exactly doing?" questioned the secretary as she walked into the president's office.

"And done." said the president satisfied with his post.

A few seconds later…

"Gold! You are not going to host a party her-"yelled the secretary before being off by Gold. "Gee SSG, take a chill pill, what could possibly go wrong, I am President after all."

One party later…

The whole office had be thrashed. "Gold, you either clean all this up or get fired." Yelled Crystal though a megaphone. 'I knew it was a bad idea to become a secretary.' She thought as she continued to yell at Gold.

* * *

2. Work at a radio station

"This is pokespe live to air, today we're going to be talking about everything fabulous!"

"NO, were going to be talking about pokemon battles." said or rather yelled Sapphire into the microphone feeling very pleased.

"Contests"

"Battles"

"Contests"

"Battles"

'Barbarian"

"Sissy"

Hearing this the millions of listeners decided to tune in and smile gleefully at the two voices bickering over the radio.

* * *

3. Drive an ice cream truck

Hundreds, if not thousands of small children began to surround the ice cream truck and said in a zombie liked voice, "Ice creaaammmm, give us Ice creaaaaaam." That's how Silver saw this situation when Blue asked him to take over her part time job of driving around an ice cream truck. Scene Blue was his almost sister, he decided refusing the favor would be rue, and he decided to drive the truck around Kanto. Unfortunately, Blue didn't provide him with a manual on how to keep small pestering children from destroying him.

"What the hell do you want you want you insane zombies?!" yelled Silver as he pushed down hard on the pedal, the result was the ice cream truck increasing from 5km/hour to 7km/hour. "That's it." Said Silver throwing out a poke-ball which contained his feralitgator. Feralagator let out a roar as the thousands of children fled like the intimating voice was the plague. Silver then toke an ice cream sandwich and ate it.

* * *

4. Use a mega phone in public

"I'M GONNA BE THE CHAMPION OF UNOVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled Black through the mega phone that he was given to help advertise the BW agency for White. "I'M GONNA BEAT-"yelled Black before getting cut off by White yelling in another mega phone. This went on for several hours until…. "WE, OF TEAM PLAMA WILL LIBERATE YOUR POKEMON!" screamed N while scaring the crap out of a bunch of people.

"Excuse me, but the three of you are going have to leave this mall for yelling." Said the very annoyed mall cop. There was a long minute of silence.

"NEVER!" yelled Black who spitted off with an angry mall cop chasing him.

* * *

5. Go to a casino

Platinum decided to invite Diamond and Pearl to one of the casinos that her family owed. But she regretted the decision when Diamond decided to hang out at the snack bar and pearl went to the slot machines. Sure they had tried out the slot machines when they were in Velistone city but still….

"Damn it."said Pearl for the 1,899th time. "Whhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyy slot machine whhhhhhhhyyyyy. Why must you stop at the wrong time, whhhhhhyyyyy" yelled at the slot machine.

Platinum face palmed herself as Pearl continued to insert coins into the slot machine. Meanwhile, Diamond was playing a very deceiving game of poker with a random biker dude.

Platinum sighed in frustration as Diamond lost his game of poker. This is gonna be a long night she thought as Diamond and Pearl entered the last of their earnings into the impossible slot machine.

* * *

6. Let them meet other characters from other stories randomly

"And you are…" asked Red who was speaking to a girl that was on fire, not really on fire, he was sure it was just the clothes she was wearing. "Kaitness Everdeen" said the girl while shooting arrows at moving bird dummies.

"uhhh you know you are actually on fire." He said looking at flames coming out of her boots. Kaitness decided to ignore him and aimed an arrow at what she thought was one of those rats from the last quarter quell.

"Why the hell did you shoot an arrow at Pikachu." Yelled Red with his very angry Pokémon. "It was food genius." Kaitness rolled her eyes and decided to go and shoot at something else which happened to be another Pikachu which happened to be Yellow's Chuchu.

"Holy crap, what are doing!" yelled Yellow scoping up her Pikachu away from the flying arrow. "A tree rat was attacking you." Kaitness replied plainly stringing another arrow. "There pokemon, not tree rats!" yelled Red and Yellow glaring daggers at Kaitness. "What's a pokemon?" asked a tall blode boy known as Peeta.

Green and Blue just happened walk in the room with their mouths open, wide open. "Who the hell are you."

Peeta stared for a while before yelling camouflage and ran out with Kaitness following him so he didn't end up making a bigger fool of himself, if that was even possible, leaving the kanto dex holders with mass confusion.

* * *

AN: Me: Maybe I should write another fic on the hunger games and pokespe….

Dex holders: NO!

Me: They're actually nice once you get to know them…

Dex holders: NO!

Me: Harry Potter characters?

Green: what do you think?

Me: I'll take that as a "not anytime soon"

Anyways, thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. I'll probably continue. But it also depends on how time I have available. (Life's crazy) Anyways read and review. If you get any really cool ideas that you want me to write about, PM me! See ya!


End file.
